Thirsty
by BellaLSU
Summary: One shot written for Kassiah's Birthday Surprise: Bella spends the night at her new friend Alice's house.  She wakes up thirsty and she's not the only one.


Disclaimer: Twilight and all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters for Kassiah's birthday.

**Warning: I'm a reader not really much of a writer, no beta for this b-day present**

This one shot was written for the fabulous and beautiful Kassiah for her birthday. I've never written any fic before but decided I had to for your b-day Kassiah! So happy b-day girl!

Thirsty

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, I decided to go downstairs to get a drink. I was so thirsty. It was my first time spending the night at Alice's house. We had become great friends in the few weeks since I had moved to Forks. Most of the night was spent eating junk food and watching eighties movies in her room. I got out of the bed and quietly shut her bedroom door. The house was dark since it was 2:30 in the morning. It was going to be an adventure walking down the stairs in the dark in an unfamiliar environment with my graceful feet. I would be lucky to make it back upstairs alive.

Fortunately, I made it down the stairs without breaking an ankle or waking up the house. There was a soft glow coming from the kitchen. I soon realized it was from the refrigerator light. Guess I was not the only one in the house having trouble catching some zzz's. My first thought was to run back up stairs before having to have an awkward moment with one of Alice's parents. Then I caught a glimpse of the beautiful creature in front of the fridge. He was tall and had a head full of sexy hair. I had to keep from jumping with joy when I noticed he was only wearing a pair of boxers with the Cubs logo on them.

I leaned on the back counter to get a closer look at his cute butt. He bent down to get a carton of Florida's Finest and stood back up. From this angle, I could see his face which was so sexy and a bit scruffy. I put my hand on my face and wondered what it would feel like to have his scruffy face touch mine. I watched his every move as he opened the container and started to drink from it. His sexy lips touching the carton was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. My heart sped up as he gulped down the orange juice. I was never so jealous of a piece of cardboard. My eyes stared at his neck as he swallowed gulp after gulp of orange juice. Then a drop of the orange stuff dripped from his mouth down to his chin. He stopped drink and brushed his hand against his chin to wipe away the juice. He turned and caught a glimpse of me and he winked. I had been caught drooling over the orange juice boy.

I nervously blurted out, " I'm Alice's friend and I spent the night. I came downstairs to get a drink. I was thirsty."

As the words left my mouth, I started thinking of that scene in Dirty Dancing when Baby says something about carrying a watermelon and then regrets saying something so stupid. Yep, I regretted the word vomit.

He smirked and said, "Hey Alice's friend, I'm Alice's brother. You want some?"

I turned beet red as I turned his words around in my head to mean something more delicious than some orange juice. I wanted to kick myself for having such a dirty mind. He began to laugh and passed me the carton of orange juice. There was no way I could refuse the carton that he held his lips to just moments ago. I lifted the carton to my lips and took a big gulp of the orange juice. I tried to make it look as sexy as he did, but some missed my mouth and dripped all down the front of my white tank top. My clumsiness never fails to show up. He moved his hand to wipe the orange juice off of my chest which cause my nipples to harden.

He just whispered one word in my ear, "Edward.''

I responded back with, "Bella."

Edward put the carton back in the fridge. Then he kicked the door to close it. We were in the kitchen in the dark. He reached out and pulled me close to him. My heart was beating so fast. Edward moved my hair away from my face. I bit my bottom lip nervously. He pulled my lip away from my teeth with his fingers. Then he reached down and pressed his soft lips to mine. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I kissed him back and threaded my fingers through his messy locks of hair. His scruffy face scratched against mine and I liked it. Edward continued to deepen the kiss and I felt his tongue touch mine. I could still taste the orange juice on his lips. He moved his fingers down the strap of my tank top. Then he moved his hand underneath my breast. Edward kissed along my throat while moving his fingers across my nipple.

My breathing got heavier. He pushed me against the fridge and pushed his body into mine while kissing my lips. I could feel his hard length through the thin material of my pajama pants and his boxer shorts. It pressed against me and it felt good. I continued to rub my body against his seeking friction I wanted more of. His lips pressed against mine once more

.

Then he whispered into my ear, "Goodnight, Alice's friend."

My eyes followed his body as it moved across the room. I went back up the stairs and snuck back in bed. Not that it was going to be any easier to get to sleep now. I kept thinking that it must have been a dream. I must have dreamed up that beautiful creature. The boy who kissed me and made me feel so good. I wanted him so much. Never had I wanted a dream to be true so much.

Alice woke me up in the morning to go downstairs for breakfast. Her mother, Esme, had the kitchen table filled with eggs, bacon, and biscuits. The beautiful creature from last night appeared at the breakfast table. His bronze locks were messy from sleep.

Esme said, "Please get the orange juice Edward."

Edward looked up with a crooked smile and gave me a wink. I was so thirsty.

**Happy B-day Kassiah! I have decided that the Twilight actors are staying at Perkins Rowe so they can see your beautiful pictures all over the place!**


End file.
